When You Were Young
by nocens-somnium
Summary: Only one prince gets the princess. One prince watches as the other rides off with the princess into the sunset. Edward or Jacob? You choose. onexshot drabble.


**When You Were Young**

_**Disclaimer: No, I do not own any of this. I don't own the song (that would be **When You Were Young, **by The Killers), and I don't own the story (that would be Stephenie Meyer). **_

**_Summary: Only one prince gets the princess. One bitterly watches as the other drives his princess into the sunset. "Jacob or Edward? You decide" drabble._**

* * *

You were sitting on your front porch, looking as beautiful as ever. I was confined to the shadows of the forest, only to look, and not to touch. I couldn't've, even if I wanted to - _they _were everywhere. It even smelled of them, everywhere I went that disgusting smell filled the air. It was toxic, I could barely breathe. 

I couldn't get past how lonely you looked, sitting there, looking so small. I wanted to leave my hiding place and hold you, but I knew I couldn't. I knew any moment _he _would arrive, and I didn't want to cause a disturbance, as stupid as it sounds. It broke my heart at how close we had been in the past, only to have things change when _they _came into the picture.

How could you be so stupid to willingly place yourself with them? You're nothing but a head-strong human. Can you even _fathom _what they could do to you if one of _them _lost control? Those brutish beasts, nothing more than senile animals, the whole lot of them. You should know better, you've seen physical proof of what they can do to a person, how it can ruin everything.

I shook my head angrily as I could hear you singing a song _he _had taught you. Why, Bella, _why?_ Why would you so willingly give up everything? My 'family' and I would've gone to the end of the world for you and back, and we damn near got there several times. We've put everything on the line for you, and this is how you thank us? By running to _them? _

I know I shouldn't be bitter. This was my fault, my choice. I could've left things alone, and we could've stayed together, but my stupid pride had to get in the way. I was so sure that I was right about everything, that I had all the right answers, and now I was paying - I was left with nothing but a hole in my heart and my 'gift', my curse. Consequences had to be paid.

There was a shift in the road about 3 miles up - I growled to myself angrily. _He _was coming. _Him_ with his stupid _car. _His stupid car, and his stupid smile, and his stupid everything.

_Bastard._ What did he have that I didn't have?

One thing came to mind instantly - Only one thing, and I knew that it was the one thing that would always keep me on one side of the fence and them - _her, _on the other.

I slipped further back into the brush. Deep down, I knew that this was no longer my place, and I would simply have to accept that.

The hair on the back of my neck bristled as _he _pulled up, and as he opened the door for her, I could hear _that _song blaring. I'm sure they could hear it clearly in Oregon.

You paused to say something to him, and then your gaze went past him; I was almost certain that your gaze fell on me.

I blew you one final kiss, then turned and ran as fast as my legs could carry me, never once looking back. No matter how hard I tried to get you out of my mind, that song remained. It was ridiculous how fitting it was for our 'situation,' if you will.

The funny thing is, no matter how much I tried to block it out, I could feel myself singing it - _belting _it out as I returned home.

Maybe this would be my piece of clarity.

_"You sit there in your heartache, waiting on some beautiful boy to save you from your old ways, You play forgiveness, Watch it now- here he comes, He doesn't look a thing like Jesus but he talks like a gentlemen, like you imagined when you were young..."_

* * *

**_Ta-da! Just a little drabble for you to enjoy. Honestly, I'm surprised I finished this becuase I personally NEVER do one-shots, I'm always into the big, elaborate, complex stories with millions of sequels. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, please, please review, I would greatly appreciate it!_**

**_Nocens-Somnium_**


End file.
